The Smallville Exchange Student
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Kuno is gone and a new student from Smallville is taking his place. Ranma is thanking his stars to get a normal student in exchange for Kuno, but how normal is Clark Kent?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1version 1.0  
  
"Hello, me be callin to findin out if you mind housin a transfer student ya?" the principal asked from his end of the telephone.  
  
"Oh my we'd love to," Kasumi answered. "The more the merrier!"  
  
"Well, we be havin only one so we be sending him there. Be kahuna want to thank you for helpin out."  
  
"No problem Mr. Kuno. Have a lovely day." Kasumi then hung up the phone and went to finish the rest of the house cleaning. 'I have to hurry and get the cleaning done before I got to class...'  
  
____________________________________  
  
The airplane shook and rattled with turbulence.  
  
'I hate to fly... Why couldn't I take a boat?' Clark lamented. 'What if this thing goes down? I'm no Superman...'  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Ranma, can you go to the airport and pick up our guest?"  
  
"Guest?"  
  
"Yes, the principal called and asked up to house an exchange student," Kasumi said in her usual cheerful tone. "I'd do it, but I have to go to my classes now."  
  
"Alright Kasumi," Ranma replied. 'Just what am I going to pick him up in? Guess if I can walk there, he can walk back...'  
  
"Thank you Ranma. His name is Clark Kent. Make sure you rent a bike on the way so he won't have to walk the whole way back. Not everyone in great shape like you are."  
  
'A bike!' Ranma exclaimed in his mind. "Great idea Kasumi. Bye!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
The plane landed and Clark briefly thought about falling to his knees and kissing the ground, but thought better of it.  
  
'I don't want to make a bad impression this soon,' he thought. 'Now, I just have to find someone from the Tendo house...'  
  
He looked around and after a half an hour, he noticed someone with a sign that said, "Clark Kent".  
  
"Hey, over here!" he called out.  
  
"Hi, are you Clark?"  
  
"Yup, that's me," Clark replied as he bowed slightly. "Your not Kasumi Tendo are you?"  
  
This comment caused Ranma to fall over.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but I'm Ranma Saotome. Kasumi asked me to pick you up. Let's get going."  
  
Ranma lead Clark to bike with a back seat on it.  
  
"You don't own a car?"  
  
"Nope, can't in the area we live. It just wouldn't be safe..." he then added in his head. 'for the car.'  
  
"Do you need me to petal then?"  
  
"Nah, I'll do that since I know the area. Besides, your our guest. Plus, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"So, your an exchange student," Ranma said while still pedaling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just wondering who was exchanged to get me."  
  
"A student by the name of Takewaki Kuno. I tried to stop him from going, but someone tricked him into thinking that all the cool students are exchange students..."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
  
"I hope your right..."  
  
"So Ranma, what do you do around here for fun?"  
  
"Fun?... I don't know. I don't usually have time since I'm usually fighting for my life almost all the time."  
  
"Fighting for your life? Your joking right?"  
  
"Nope... but don't worry. Only martial artist have anything to watch out for. All you have to do is just go to school, do your homework, and pray to god the principal doesn't take an interest in you..."  
  
"What's wrong with the principal?"  
  
"Oh, just that he's a nut job. Certifiably crazy. He's only really interested in the trouble makers though, so there's a chance he won't bother at all with you... then again... he might notice you just because your an exchange student. How long you plannin on stayin?"  
  
"I'm scheduled to be here for three months."  
  
"Sounds like a life time, but your survive. I'm make sure of it."  
  
"Thanks, I feel better already," Clark lied. 'I don't need help, but if he's offering, it might save me from having to use my powers while I'm here...'  
  
____________________________________  
  
"And here we are. The Tendo Dojo. Follow me and I'll introduce you to everyone," Ranma stated. Clark was about to go for his bags, but Ranma got to them first. "I'll get those. By the way, Kasumi's decided you'll be staying in the same room with me and Pop. It's a little crowded, but if you don't roll in your sleep, you'll be fine... And you are not allowed to drink cold water any where near me, ok?"  
  
"Ok, no cold water at bed time. Got it," Clark responded. Ranma lead him through the front area and into the house.  
  
"The kitchen and dinning room are through that door way. We're going up the stairs, so follow me."  
  
____________________________________  
  
After Ranma got Clark's things settled, Ranma finished showing him around.  
  
"That's Kasumi. Kasumi, this is Clark Kent."  
  
"Hello. I hope you had a lovely flight," Kasumi said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I did though I was just glad to be back on the ground."  
  
"Your afraid to fly?"  
  
"A little... I mean, it's just not natural for someone to be that high."  
  
"Around here, you'll see men that high in the sky and without the help of machines," Ranma informed, thinking back to all the times he'd spent in the air. 'It's a shame I can't get frequent flyer miles for all those trips...'  
  
"Hey Kasumi, where's are Akane and Nabiki?"  
  
"Nabiki's in her room doing the taxes and Akane's in the dojo."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go Clark."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Outside, the two men heard the sound of cement breaking.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That? That was the sound of an uncute tomboy breaking things."  
  
Ranma carefully entered the dojo while Clark strolled in, unaware of the danger he was facing. He learned a bit too late as a fist came crashing through the air and into his face, knocking him back almost ten feet.  
  
"Ah! Ranma what did I just hit," she asked as she held her hand. "It felt like a steel wall."  
  
"Woo, Clark, you ok? Akane, I think you may have just killed the exchange student."  
  
"Oh my god," Akane screamed as she ran over to the boy lying on the ground. As she got to him, he was already getting up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... I haven't been hit that hard in a while...," Clark told them as he massaged his jaw so they wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Oh no, he's in shock."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really." Unfortunately, Akane was too busy hyperventilating to notice.  
  
"Your stronger then you look Clark."  
  
"Thanks... Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm more worried about you at this point. Let's get you inside and have Kasumi check you out just to be on the safe side ok?"  
  
"Sure I guess..." he gave up, figuring once they'd checked, they'd leave it be.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Ranma, is that Clark Kent? He's kind of cute." Nabiki asked calmly. This caused a bit of a blush to appear on poor Clark's face.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Well, I did some research on him when I heard he'd be coming to stay with us. Plus, you don't see many Americans just walking around our home do you?"  
  
"No... Clark Kent, this is Nabiki," he said as the two shook hands, then whispered into Clark's ear, "be careful around her. She's a con-artist."  
  
"I heard that Ranma. Next time you need something, expect the interest to be double," this statement got a depressed look from Ranma, whom knew he was never certain when he'd fall into debt with Nabiki. "You've got a very colorful history from what I've read and most of it has to do with police records."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing reading police files?"  
  
"Relax, it's just something I like to do whenever we have guest. Your mostly clean which is good enough. Talk to you latter."  
  
"Man, does she do this to everyone?"  
  
"No, just the people she likes I think..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Dinner time came like clockwork and Kasumi laid out her selection of various foods. Clark was a bit surprised to see a combination of American and Japanese foods set out.  
  
"I hope you like what I made. I wasn't sure if you cared for Japanese food, so I prepared some hamburgers, fries, and potato chips."  
  
"You prepared them?"  
  
"Yes, I got the ingredients from the market and I've been working on them all day," Kasumi said as Clark tried one of the potato chips.  
  
"These taste store bought. Your a good cook Kasumi."  
  
"Thank you," she replied with a bow. "Now eat up everyone before it gets cold. I've already ate, so I'm going to retire to my room."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Man, Ranma that was some good food. If she keeps cooking like that, I might transfer to your school permanently."  
  
"She is good, but I'd hold off on the transfer until you've seen the school. I think you'll be ready to leave tomorrow after you've tried it just once."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh, it is. Tell you what... You survive tomorrow and still think it's a great place, I'll treat you to some Okonomiyaki at Uc-chans restaurant."  
  
"Sounds like a deal."  
  
"Ranma, it's time for a workout!" Genma shouted. "Get the lead out!"  
  
Ranma followed his father into the backyard. The two took up fighting stances and charged at each other. The started out at a normal pace, but soon Clark found himself having to use this super human speed just to follow the action. At one point, their fighting seemed to cause them to levitate in the air over the koi pond.  
  
Then it happened. The two began to fall towards the water and Ranma suddenly got a worried look on his face  
  
'Damn it... I was so used to sparring with Pop before bed time that I forgot that Clark was watching. Now if I hit that water, my secret will be out!'  
  
Looking around, he picked a course of action. His legs went up and planted into Genma's belly. Then, with all his strength, he pushed, causing both of them to fly in opposite directions. Genma flew into the compound wall while Ranma flew into the family room. Unfortunately, Kasumi was carrying a bucket of water. Ranma's body impacted with the bucked and it splashed all over him.  
  
"Ranma are ok?" Clark called to Ranma from outside. When he got no response, he rushed in and spotted the bucket and Kasumi standing near it. "Where did Ranma go?"  
  
"Ranma? Oh, sh... he had to go get a change of clothes..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Upstairs, Ranma thanked his lucky stars that Clark couldn't see through walls.  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2version 1.0  
  
Clark woke to the sounds of fighting. He looked out from the bedroom window and saw Ranma sparring with his father again.  
  
"Man, how do these guys do it?" he said to himself as he watched both Ranma and Genma hang in the air several times, all while beating the stuffing out of one another. Not to mention, moving at speed he wasn't certain humans could do.  
  
"Morning Clark," Soun Tendo cheerfully said. "Don't let them bother you. It's part of their morning routine."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out... Still, it's amazing to say the least."  
  
"Yes, Ranma and his father have studied the art everyday since they were born. It's their life I suppose. It used to be a part of mine too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I grew up and realized life was too short..." Soun lied. He still denied the real reason from himself, so he wasn't about to share it with a stranger. "Breakfast should be ready soon. Just go downstairs when your ready, ok?"  
  
"Ok sir." Clark turned back to Ranma and Genma's mid-air combat, but soon the two moved out of the windows view. Just as he thought the show was over, Ranma's body suddenly came crashing through the wall. Clark was suddenly bowled over with the force of a car. The two bodies continued through several more walls before coming to a complete stop.  
  
Ranma rubbed his head and starred at the destruction his body's flight had caused.  
  
"Good going Pop," he yelled before realizing who he was laying on top. "Clark, man, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, never better...," Clark responded as he dusted himself off. "Don't worry, I seem to get hit quite a lot where I'm from."  
  
"You a martial artist back home?" Ranma asked with a hint of suspicion.  
  
"No, but I wasn't aware that being a martial artist was a prerequisite to being hit."  
  
"Nah, but it is to survive..."  
  
"Guess some of us just have a lot of luck, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... luck...," Ranma drew back and punched Clark. His fist sent Clark flying backwards fifteen feet. "Damn, what are you? My hand hasn't hurt like this since I hit Ryoga after his breaking point training."  
  
"Why'd you hit me?" as he put his hand to his jaw, he realized that unlike the girl Akane's punch, this one really did sting a bit.  
  
"To prove a point. Your not just an ordinary person. Your either a martial artist or an alien from a distant planet. Personally, I shooting for martial artist. Not to mention, liar."  
  
"Ranma, why are you attacking our guest!," Akane shouted. "Leave him alone or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Akane, it's not what it looks like... he's hiding something from us!..." this was all that he could get out before being to put sleep by Akane's mallet.  
  
"First, Ryoga, then P-chan, and now our guest from America. Sometimes you make me so sick Ranma."  
  
"Actually, I need to tell you guys something. He's right..."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"So your what? Some kind of alien... from another world?" Akane asked him carefully.  
  
"Yup... that's the short and sweet of it," Clark answered. 'Mom and dad are gonna kill me when I get home...'  
  
"Ok. No problem," Ranma said as if everything aliens were a normal part of his life. "Since your going to live around these parts for a while, you'd better not be afraid to use your full strength. People around here can tell when your holding back."  
  
"I can't let people know I'm an alien though."  
  
"What makes you think people will think your an alien?"  
  
"How many people do you know that can bend steel like it was a pipe cleaner?"  
  
"Depends... Do you want a complete list or just the top twenty?"  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"Clark, you've know me how long?"  
  
"About..."  
  
"Don't answer that. Look at it this way," Ranma started as he pulled out a steel bar from mallet space. "You think you're hot stuff cause you can bend steel. Well, your not... At least around here."  
  
Ranma drove the point home by turning the bar into a pretzel with ease and handing it to Clark..  
  
"I don't suppose you can shoot fire out of your eyes?" as Clark asked this, he used his heat vision to melt it into a pile of slag.  
  
"Clark, don't be silly. Of course not. I use my hands."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And Clark."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That punch... It wasn't even close to my strongest one. I reserve that one for demi-gods and members of the Musk Tribe."  
  
"We'd better get ready for school or we'll be late," Akane told them.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
A half hour later, they were out the door.  
  
"Hey Clark, how fast can you run?"  
  
"I don't know? I've never clocked myself. Why?"  
  
"Cause, if we don't run as fast as we can, it's likely we'll be late!" Ranma took off, doing a mild run. He was glad to see Clark was able to keep up with no troubles. "Try to keep up Clark!"  
  
The two continued to increase their speed of running while Akane simply walked normally.  
  
"Boys...," she groaned.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Just as Ranma turned a corner, his day took a turn for the worst. Splash!  
  
"Damn it!" Ranma-chan shouted. Clark turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Man, he must've moved light speed," Clark commented to himself. "Guess I'm not the fastest person on Earth." To his left, Ranma-chan face-vaulted.  
  
'At least he's not the brightest person...,' she thought to herself. "Hey, you headed to Furinken High?"  
  
"Yeah... How'd you know?" As Clark asked this, Ranma-chan had to fight a grin from forming. This caused Clark to blush slightly.  
  
"Well, I see you've got a book bag and your running like the devil's after ya."  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone... He even wears the same clothes..."  
  
"You mean Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Tell you what, since your probably gonna be late any ways, I'll tell you over a pot of hot water. Trust me when I say, your not the only one in town with a secret... Clark Kent."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I told you I'd tell you. Just follow me."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The pot lifted and tipped. The contents fell on the red head and seconds later, a raven haired boy stood in her place. Clark, for the first time in his life, face vaulted.  
  
"It's painful ain't it?" Ranma asked as Clark stood back up.  
  
"What they heck happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure... Something about Japan's gravity I think..."  
  
"No, I mean, how did you just change genders?"  
  
Ranma quickly explained his trip to Jusenkyo, how he fell in thanks to his Pop, and how cold water activates it.  
  
"In the end, it just seems to make my life more... interesting."  
  
"And I thought being from another planet was the worst thing that could happen to a person," Clark said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
As Clark and Ranma approached the school entrance, a surprise was waiting for them. Ryoga was waiting at the entrance.  
  
"Oh man, just when I thought I'd be early for a change. Ryoga, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to settle our fight Saotome!"  
  
"Man, I'm not interested right now. Come back and bother me when schools done. I'll be bored enough then."  
  
"Vengeance doesn't know time Ranma! Now die!"  
  
Clark watched in horror as Ryoga charged at Ranma. He had to stop this boy from killing Ranma, so using his top speed, he charged in and punched Ryoga's stomach.  
  
"What the?...," Ryoga tried to ask as he doubled over while clutching his stomach. "Why you! Hiding behind someone else now Ranma!"  
  
"Clark! Man, what are you doin? This is my fight!"  
  
"But he was going to kill you. I couldn't just stand by and watch him do that."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that. He says that a lot, but he obviously hasn't yet," Ranma told him confidently. Clark didn't look convinced, but Ranma really didn't care. "See you latter P-chan. Let's go Clark. If we hurry, we'll still be early."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
_________________________________  
  
The school day went by quickly and thankfully without any more challenges or threats. Clark, Ranma, and Akane decided to stop for some ice cream on the way home.  
  
"Hey Akane, I'll be right back?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the bathroom," Ranma answered.  
  
"Brother. For once, can't you eat your ice cream as a guy?"  
  
"Nah, cause then I wouldn't get as much."  
  
"Does he do this every time?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yup. Every single time..."  
  
_________________________________  
  
"So Clark, how'd you get so fast and strong?" Ranma-chan asked between bites of her ice cream Sunday.  
  
"I'm still not entirely certain, but I've always been a bit stronger. As I got older, it just continued to increase."  
  
"So I'm guessing whatever is responsible hasn't stopped yet?"  
  
"Nope. Every year I seem to get stronger and faster."  
  
"Man, I wish I had that kind of ability. I've been training every day of my life to be like I am today," as Ranma said this he immediately changed his mind. "Scratch that. I'm happy with how I've gained my strength."  
  
"So Clark, what did you think of our school?" Akane asked.  
  
"I liked it. It was different not having to change rooms at the end of each period, but at least it save me from going to a locker."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. I've never had a locker for my books. Just my shoes."  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Where am I now?" Ryoga shouted.   
  
To his left, a giant sign stated, "Welcome to Smallville"  
  
He walked around, trying to find some way of making himself stronger.  
  
"Damn Ranma for hiding behind that new guy. Who does he think he is? I'll make both of them pay!" he lashed out at a nearby phone pole with everything he had. As soon as his fist hit, the pole exploded into shards, causing the power lines on top to fall right on Ryoga. He shouted as the lines sent thousands of volt into him. Seconds later, he fell into a small crater. The line was still on him, pumping him full of electricity.  
  
_________________________________  
  
The power company came out and shut the line off and the paramedics came and found the body of the boy that the line hit.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like this?" one of the paramedics asked.  
  
"Nope," the other responded while tapping the chard looking body with the toe of his boot. That's when Ryoga's eyes opened.  
  
"I... survived?" as he asked this, the two paramedics ran for their lives. "I did..."  
  
As he stood, he brushed the chard skin off of himself and marveled at how he felt. Minutes later, Ryoga appeared to be fine except on difference. On his back, several tiny meteor fragments were embedded in him.  
  
(Thanks again for reading. I know some people are going to be a bit angry at the fact that Ranma was able to hurt Clark, but he's not the man of steel yet. He's still growing and developing. Eventually, Ranma would have a very difficult time, but for now, their almost even. Almost... Clark does have a bit more natural strength. [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


End file.
